The invention relates to a support console with a pivotable support plate for the position-adjustable support of small apparatus such as minicomputers known under the designation “PDA” (Personal Data Assistant), mobile navigation apparatus, cellular telephones and similar equipment.
Such support consoles are used particularly in motor vehicles for supporting equipment of the type referred to above on a dashboard or on a center console in an orientation and position which is adjustable so as to make their use convenient depending on the spatial relation of the user and mounting location of the support console.
A support console is already known which comprises a support leg and a support plate mounted on the support leg by way of a ball joint. The support plate is therefore pivotable and rotatable relative to the support leg so that an apparatus mounted onto the support plate can be adjusted in a simple manner to any desired angular and pivotal position.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a support console of the type referred to above, which can be easily attached at a suitable location, which is easily position-adjustable but provides for firm support of an apparatus mounted thereon and which has a clean attractive appearance.